


what I wanna do (to you)

by torkz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: Justin Oluransi has known a few things in his life. One: he’s going to be a doctor. It’s what his parents want, it’s what he’s been working toward, it’s who he is. Two: he’s going to marry Adam Birkholtz. They've been together for five years and known each other even longer, it just makes sense. Three: when someone is into him. And the two gorgeous guys holding hands and making eyes at him across the bar are definitely interested.





	what I wanna do (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is gratuitous smut that I had every intention of turning into a giant plotty fic. I may still do that and add some plot and all that, but the ending can stand as it is so, i decided to give it to y'all. i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Justin Oluransi has known a few things in his life. One: he’s going to be a doctor. It’s what his parents want, it’s what he’s been working toward, it’s who he is. Two: he’s going to marry Adam Birkholtz. They've been together for five years and known each other even longer, it just makes sense. Three: when someone is into him. And the two gorgeous guys holding hands and making eyes at him across the bar are definitely interested.

One is shorter and more pale, eyes dark as the night sky and just as beautiful, teeth so straight he can almost see the braces he used to wear. He looks vaguely familiar, and Justin hopes he’s not someone he should remember. The other is taller, probably the same height as him, eyes as green as the leaves of the trees he climbed as a child, lips quirked as he watches Justin over the drink he’s been sipping on. Justin’s been watching them just as much as they’ve been watching him. They moved together smoothly when he watched them dance and it was with a familiarity that can only come from years together and intimate knowledge of the other’s bodies. It’s captivating to watch, and Justin finds himself wanting to know what more they can show him.

He knocks back a shot as he slaps a few bills on the table and walks over to them, delighting in the blush that seems to creep up the taller man’s cheeks, despite how calm and collected he seemed as they watched him from afar. He sidles up close, placing a hand on their clasped ones and smiles, sweet and sexy.

“Hi, I’m Justin,” he says.

“Chris,” the shorter one speaks up after a moment, “and this is Derek. He’s shy.”

“Fuck off,” Derek says with a soft grin, and Justin can hear Brooklyn in his low voice. “I’m not shy. I was just getting a feel for you.”

“You’ll have to buy me a drink first,” Justin chirps, and Chris snorts. Derek’s blush gets deeper somehow and _oh yeah,_ Justin thinks, _this is going to be a lot of fun._

“Are you too shy to dance or are you going to join me and your boyfriend?” Justin says and Chris chuckles again.

“I saw you watching us, you know I’m not too shy,” Derek says, but makes no move to get up.

“Okay then. How about I take Chris and you join us when you’re feeling social?”

“That’s okay with me,” Chris says, laying a kiss on Derek’s cheek and taking Justin’s hand.

The club is playing something quick and bassy, and Justin can feel the beat in his toes as they settle into place on the dance floor. Chris moves in close and moves his hips in a way that goes straight to Justin’s dick. He smells good too, something sweet and earthy and an underlying scent that’s all his. His back is to Justin’s chest, and he can tell that they’re both watching Derek as they move together. Derek tries to adjust himself subtly but Justin catches it and spins Chris around to face him. They keep dancing, the beat controlling their hips as they move.

“Let me guess,” Justin says as he gets a thigh between Chris’s legs and grinds. “He likes to watch.”

He feels Chris’s breath hitch more than he hears it, and he lays hot kisses up Chris’s neck and nips his jaw. Chris’s fingers tighten where he has a hold of Justin’s waist. Justin follows his trail to Chris’s mouth and pauses, close enough to taste the breaths Chris huffs out.

“Can I kiss you?” Justin asks, and Chris answers him by moving his arms around Justin’s shoulders and placing a searing kiss to his lips.

 

They don’t stop dancing, and it’s taking Herculean effort to keeps his hands off the ass Chris is holding tight in his jeans. When he pulls back for air, Derek is walking towards them, lip pulled between his teeth. He comes up fast and presses against Chris’s back, rubbing one hand down his chest, splaying fingertips just over the waistband of Chris’s pants.

They move together, and if Justin thought it was sexy from afar, it's practically sinful up close. Chris is staring at him and moving against them both and Justin thinks it would be okay if he dies right here.

“You were almost right,” Chris says. He has his right arm behind him, gripping Derek’s head, and his left arm holding Justin close to him. “Derek does like to watch but mainly, I just like to tease.”

Justin shivers and he knows that Chris can feel it, if his smirk is anything to go by. Derek’s eyes are low lidded as he catches Justin’s gaze and he moves his hand to grip Justin’s jaw. He pulls him into a kiss and just _takes_ and Justin can feel it in his bones. He kisses like Justin owes him and God, Justin hopes he never collects.

He melts into it and hears the soft moan Chris lets out and backs up before things go too far. He lays his head against Derek’s shoulder and takes a deep breath. He laughs a little to himself. He and Adam have come out to pick up before, whether together or individually, and never has anyone made him feel so hot so quickly. He’s shaking with the desire to have them, let them have him. He lifts his head up and smiles.

“Is it too forward to ask if you want to get out of here?” Justin asks, and they’re both shaking their heads before Justin can finish his question. He laughs and nods, following them as they head out the door.

“We can go to ours, if that’s okay?” Derek says, pulling out his phone to order an Uber.

“Yeah, that’s cool with me.” Justin says. “Do you guys mind to take a picture with me for my boyfriend? We have a system in the event that we don’t go home together.”

“Yeah, sure! That’s smart of you guys,” Chris says. Derek finishes up his order and leans in to smile with them. “Do you guys go out often?”

“Not really, I’m a resident at CUMC in Manhattan, and he’s an actuary, so we don’t really have time, honestly.”

“CUMC?” Chris says.

“Columbia University Medical Center,” Derek answers, “That’s impressive! What are you going to be specializing in?”

Justin’s a little surprised by the question; he’s not used to anyone wanting anything more from him than a quick fuck, especially after learning that he has a boyfriend. It’s a nice change.

“I’m going into general practice. What about you guys, what do you do?”

“Well I’m a professor, I teach a creative writing course at the community college, and Chris plays hockey.”

Justin turns to Chris with his eyebrows furrowed and suddenly, it clicks.

“Oh my god, that’s where I know you from! Chris Chow, you play for the Rangers! Thank God, this whole time I thought I knew you from something important and that you were gonna think I was an asshole for not remembering.”

Chris laughs and pats Justin on the arm. “That’s okay! You watch hockey?”

“Yeah, when I can. Adam and I played through college, but neither of us decided to pursue it. Man, you’re a phenomenal goalie. Best stats in the league. I’m a little disappointed in myself for not recognizing a hockey ass from miles away.”

Both Derek and Chris crack up and Justin is glad he managed to charm himself through that fanboy moment. The Uber pulls up and they all slip into the backseat, Justin in the middle. They chat back and forth in the car, making small talk until they get to their destination. They live about 20 minutes away from the club, and Justin makes sure to send the address to Adam as they open the door.

The apartment is spacious and homey, muted and neutral colors permeating the space. It’s really well decorated and Justin takes it in as they all take off their shoes. The living space is well decorated, but not in such a way that it feels designed. He can feel the love in their space, knows without being told that they picked out all of the pieces together.

The couch looks new, but well loved, positioned perfectly in the center of the room in front of a large TV mounted on the wall. There’s a handmade blanket draped over the back and throw pillows reminiscent of autumn in the corners. There’s a matching recliner as well, all laced around a mahogany coffee table with a couple of things on it that he can't yet identify. He can see a hallway that he assumes leads to the bedrooms off to the left, and the kitchen is a wide open space off the living room to the right. It looks new and clean, and he finds himself wondering if they use it often.

This is all he has time to take in before Derek is up in his space, pulling him close, and Justin goes from curious to aroused so fast it makes his head spin. He watches Derek’s pupils dilate and wonders why they aren’t kissing yet.

“Anything in particular I need to know about before we continue?” Derek says, still resolutely not kissing Justin.

“Uh? I’m clean, I would like it if you used a condom, I’m not particularly picky about whose what goes where, and if you don’t kiss me right now I think I may explode.” Justin says, already overwhelmed, and Derek smirks.

He can feel Chris’s warmth behind him, and Derek grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bedroom. They stumble inside and hover around him close enough to feel their warmth but still not kissing him, and suddenly his shirt is off and they’re kissing each other with him sandwiched between and—

Chris spins him around and kisses him before he can finish his whining thoughts and he can feel his toes curl against the floor. Derek rubs a hand down his chest in the same possessive display he saw with Chris, but this time his hands actually go to the buttons on Justin’s pants.

“May I?” Derek asks, voice rough and Brooklyn thick with arousal.

“Please,” Justin breathes against Chris’s lips, body shaking with the effort to keep from doing it himself.

“So sweet,” Derek says against his shoulder and slips his thumbs into Justin’s jeans, sliding them down slowly, along with his underwear. His fingers are hot in the divots of Justin’s hips and Justin is moaning just from his touch. They haven’t even made it to the bed yet, Justin can’t imagine what’s going to happen if they get that far.

His clothes are gone and he can’t be bothered to care where they’ve landed. Chris pulls back with a soft nip to his bottom lip, sliding to his knees with a grace Justin has never seen before. Justin moves his hand to his dick, wanting to grip the base to stave off some of the building arousal. Derek catches his hand before he gets there and laces their fingers together, his other hand coming up to rub a thumb over Justin’s nipple. Justin’s breath hitches and his attention is quickly turned to Chris’s calloused fingers rubbing over his thighs.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous. Please? Can I?” Chris asks, and Justin and Derek both nod. He runs his tongue the length of Justin before taking him in his mouth, just for a moment. He rubs Justin over his lips, staring him in the eyes as he tastes and tastes.

“He’s so polite, isn’t he?” Derek whispers in his ear, and Justin honest to God whimpers.

One night stands are usually awkward as you get the hang of things, but these men are taking him apart faster than he can blink.

He’s too horny to think about that too much.

Justin watches as Derek’s hand reaches down and thumbs Chris’s bottom lip before guiding Justin’s dick where he wants it, and Chris takes him to the base like he’s _made_ for it. Chris practically purrs around the cock in his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he bobs his head. Justin tangles his fingers in his hair and thrusts shallowly, nearly shaken apart. Derek is still warm behind him, trailing kisses down his shoulders, and tracing fingers down Justin’s arms.

Some part of Justin’s brain must still be online because he remembers that neither of his partners are naked. He pulls Chris off with a wet pop, and holds his chin in his hands, smirking softly at the way Chris looks at him, lips spit slick and red.

“Why are you two still wearing so many clothes?” Justin asks.

He steps away from them both, walking over to the giant bed they have in the center of the room, under a window that’s casting just enough soft moonlight to see by. He climbs on the bed and watches as they strip, palming himself just enough to take the edge off. Chris walks back over and Justin notices the perfect thickness of his cock, how it curves just a little in its hardness. Justin vows to have that in him at some point or another before the night is over.

Chris lays on his stomach, cupping both hands around Justin’s dick and sliding his lips wet and sloppy over the tip. He suckles at it, moving his hands up and down the shaft and lifting it softly to mouth over Justin’s balls. Justin looks up to see Derek still by the door, hand on his cock and jacking it slowly. He catches Justin’s eye and stalks over, looking downright predatory; Justin’s so turned on that he bucks into Chris’s throat and Chris moans, his eyes rolling back in his head and _Jesus Christ,_ Justin thinks, _where the hell did these guys come from?_

Chris grips the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm and pulls off of Justin’s dick, completely ignoring the drool on his chin.

“Justin. Stop pulling punches and fuck my mouth,” Chris says, and goddamn if that isn’t the hottest thing Justin has ever heard. He tangles his fingers in Chris’s hair and thrusts slow and deep, giving him the chance to get used to the feeling of Justin all the way down his throat. He eases in until Chris’s nose is nestled against Justin’s groin and that’s too much for Justin. He pulls back with a groan, trying to avoid choking Chris as he cums, but Chris grips his hips and pulls him back in, determined not to spill a drop.

“God, fuck, fuck,” Justin groans, hips twitching and fingers pulling tight in Chris’s hair. Derek is behind him on the bed, rubbing at him with warmed fingertips and whispering dirty and sex-rough in his ear.

Justin’s dick gives a final twitch and Chris pulls off, wiping his lip with his thumb, eyes glazed over and satisfied. His dick is hard and dripping as he climbs over Justin, winking at him before he attacks Derek’s mouth, sharing the taste of Justin with him; Justin’s cock twitches valiantly as he watches.

“Thank you, baby,” Derek says into Chris’s mouth. “You sit back and I’ll prep our pretty boy doctor for you.”

He winds his fingers into Chris’s hair and pulls his head back, smirking when he whimpers and drips pre-come on Justin.

“If you’re good and make our guest cum again, I’ll give you my cock,” Derek says into Chris’s jaw.

Justin should probably be offended that they’re talking about him like he isn’t here, but he’s still riding the high of his orgasm and mostly finds it hot that someone else has the reigns.

“Okay,” Chris says, kissing Derek again sloppily, “Okay, I’m gonna go get some waters for us while you do that.”

Chris scrambles off of the bed and walks out and Justin nearly forgets about Derek as he watches Chris’s ass sway. His dick twitches again, and he’s almost startled when Derek pushes him forward gently to crawl out from behind him. He sits up and watches the muscles bunch in Derek’s arms and back as he pulls out necessary materials from the bedside table and tosses them on the bed.

Derek moves to sit in front of him and smiles. “Is this still okay with you?”

“What? Yes, fuck yes. Absolutely,” Justin says.

He reaches for Derek and pulls their faces together, happy and incredibly turned on by the prospect of having such an attentive lover. Derek pushes him down with a hand to his chest and reaches behind him to grab a pillow. He sits up with it and flips Justin over, shoving a pillow under his hips and maneuvering him where he wants him. Justin barely has time to dwell on how sexy that was before Derek is biting gently down his back, kneading his ass before placing playful bites on his ass cheeks. Justin’s breath hitches and he moans out, more turned on than he’s ever been in his life.

He barely registers the sound of Chris’s return as Derek eases in a lubed finger. Justin only just resists shoving back on it, shaking with the urge to tell Derek to move it along. Chris climbs up next to Derek and rubs a hand down Justin’s back, slapping his ass lightly. Justin gasps and loses his internal fight, pushing back into the feeling with a soft moan. Justin hears the quiet click of more lube before Derek slides two fingers in. Justin squirms at the full feeling and rubs his already hardening cock against the sheets.

“Hell of a refractory period, Doctor,” Justin hears Derek say behind him. “Baby, go give him something else to focus on.”

Chris crawls around and grabs Justin’s chin, holding him up and thumbing his cock into his mouth. Justin’s tongue creeps out to lick at the pre leaking from Chris before accepting the heavy weight on his tongue. He has no business tasting as good as he does, and Justin’s too busy drinking in his taste and his breathy sounds to notice Derek sliding in a third finger. The stretch is a sharp pleasure and Justin groans and swallows around Chris. He pulls off for air and jacks him slowly as Derek stretches him.

“Come on, come on,” Justin whines. “I can take it, please.”

Chris meets Derek’s eyes, shivering with the need to give Justin what he wants. Derek makes him wait because he can, and continues stretching Justin. He grazes Justin’s prostate at unpredicable intervals, and Justin’s given up jacking Chris when Derek finally calls Chris over. Justin lets go and Chris crawls behind him. Justin’s hips are being hauled up, a condom is being ripped open and suddenly fingers are being replaced with the thick head of a cock.

They all groan at the same time and Justin feels like he’s shaking apart. Chris bottoms out and stops, and Derek moves to sit in front of them, legs spread so that Justin’s head is practically on his thigh, eyes low and pupils blown wide, cock leaking.

“Well. Go on,” he says.

Chris pulls out slowly and slides home, his grip tightening on Justin’s hips. Justin keens and cants his hips up and Chris thrusts again, a slow drag that makes Justin’s toes curl. Chris is making these sweet noises above him and he can hear Derek’s calm breathing and the slide of his hand on his dick and he’s already so close to cumming, he’s almost embarrassed. He reaches down and grips the base of his dick because he wants to enjoy this as long as he can. Chris hits his prostate and he cries out, digging his hands into the sheets and throwing his hips back to meet Chris thrust for thrust.

Chris grips his shoulder and hauls him up, his hand on his throat and his lips against his neck. Justin groans and grips Chris’s thigh as he slams into him faster. He opens his eyes, and he sees Derek, jacking his cock openly and biting his lip, and his orgasm hits him like a train. He’s clenching over and over on Chris’s dick and he hears Chris groan a litany of curses before releasing into the condom, biting down on Justin’s shoulder. Justin opens his eyes with an exhausted groan, and sees Derek covered in his spunk and his dick twitches valiantly in its effort to get it up again.

“Come finish me off, doctor,” Derek says, and Justin leans down to lick up some of the mess he left on Derek’s thighs.

He can see the muscles twitching, even though Derek is the picture of calm. He licks up the side of Derek’s cock and takes him down in one swallow, humming pleasantly at the feel of him and working his dick in his throat. Derek’s only tell is a quiet “shit” and he’s cumming down Justin’s throat. He swallows it all down, and Derek pulls him up to kiss the taste of himself out of his mouth. Chris pulls out and Justin shudders at the feeling of being so empty. Chris is at his back again soon, and Justin is sandwiched between two beautiful men, being kissed softly.

“You okay? Derek asks, and Chris answers with a positive grunt, and Justin nods sleepily.

“I uh. I know this is supposed to be a hookup, but would you mind if I stayed? I can’t imagine getting up right now,” Justin slurs, and Derek smiles.

“That’s chill. Babe?” Derek says, and is answered by Chris’s soft snore.

Derek scoffs and reaches down to pull up the covers where they were kicked down; Justin doesn’t remember this happening, but at this point he barely remembers his own name. He smiles when Chris nuzzles his back and Derek makes himself the little spoon, and adjusts a bit to make himself comfortable. He reaches an arm over Derek and pulls him close.

“Is this okay?” He whispers into Derek’s curls.

“Yeah, ‘course. Goodnight,” Derek answers.

They’re both asleep before Justin gets a chance to reply.

 

***********

 

When Justin wakes the next morning, it takes a moment for him to get his bearings. He can smell two distinctly masculine scents that are decidedly not his boyfriend, in a bed that’s definitely not his, with the very familiar blaring of his phone alarm. He remembers last night as his brain comes back online, and he hears the annoyed groan of someone behind him.

“Mmm, turn it off,” Chris grumbles, and Justin huffs out a quiet apology as he crawls gently out of the bed.

Derek isn’t in bed, so he puts on his boxers and grabs his phone to silence the alarm, before padding quietly into the kitchen. He finds Derek is sitting at the kitchen table reading something on his phone with a cup of coffee in front of him. His curls are a mess and he has big tortoiseshell glasses perched on his nose that Justin absolutely does not remember from the previous night. He looks up with a smile when Justin walks in and waves him over. He scoots his chair back as Justin walks up and motions to his lap, and Justin shrugs before indulging him, sitting with his left side to the table and his legs across Derek’s lap.

“Good morning,” he says, and leans in for a kiss that Justin happily gives him. His voice sounds smooth and rough with the morning, like ground coffee in a french press, and Justin may be a little in love with him already.

“Good morning, yourself.”

“How are you feeling?” He asks, as he rubs a hand over Justin’s hip.

“Really good, little sore, little gross, as to be expected,” Justin says, crossing his ankles.

“Okay, great. Do you like coffee?” Derek asks.

“I do, but I think I want to shower first instead, if that’s cool? I should probably go soon.”

“Yeah, mi casa es su casa, and all that. Want some company?” He asks.

“Yeah, I think I could be into that,” Justin says, a little shyly. Which is a little ridiculous, considering he’s had this guy’s dick in his mouth and all.

He stands up and Derek downs the last little bit of coffee in his cup before grabbing Justin’s hand and leading him to the bathroom. The hallway has abstract paintings decorating the walls, in beautiful muted colors that add to the soft comfort of the home. Justin thinks he could stare at them all day, and as they pass the one closest to the bathroom door, he notices a CC in the corner.

“Did Chris paint these?” He asks, incredulous.

“Oh, yeah, he’s really talented,” Derek says fondly. “He was going to get rid of them to save space when we moved from our last place to this one, but I knew he wanted to keep them. So I snuck them out and got them framed when he was on a roadie.”

“That’s sweet of you. They look cool as hell, matches the feel of the house,” Justin says.

“Aes or die,” Derek deadpans, and Justin bursts out laughing.

Derek grabs them towels and washcloths from the linen closet outside of the bathroom door; they get undressed in a comfortable silence and Derek asks Justin water temperature preferences before they hop in together. Justin can tell that they got this bathroom and subsequent tub with the idea of two grown men bathing together, because the shower is large and luxurious, with multiple shower heads pounding down on them. Derek turns his face up into one and Justin steps behind him, nuzzling into his hair and letting the water soak his face.

“I had a really good time last night,” Justin says.

Derek turns in his arms and holds his waist, kissing him gently. They both ignore the way they harden as they hold each other, knowing that if they get started, they won’t stop.

“Me too, and I feel pretty comfortable saying that Chris feels the same way. You’re welcome to stay, you know, if you want,” Derek says, a glimpse of the quiet guy he was when Justin first introduced himself slipping through.

“Nah, I have to go. But I’ll get your numbers. We can meet up, yeah?” Justin says.

“I would like that,” Derek grins.

They make out for a little while under the warm water, sloppy and lazy before Justin stops them with a sad smile so that he can get himself washed up. They suds up and rinse off without much conversation, but it’s missing the awkwardness that comes with most hook ups in the light of day. He gets the feeling that Derek is the more quiet one of the couple, and Justin likes that he feels so comfortable without talking.

They walk to the bedroom where Chris is still sleeping and grab clothes, Justin putting on what he had on last night, and Derek quickly donning some old sweats and a Sharks hoodie before leaving for the living room. Justin checks his phone after he puts in for his Uber and sees the confirmation texts from Adam about where he was going and who he was with. He shoots off a quick text to let him know he’s on his way back and heads out to the living room to sit with Derek.

He plops down next to him on the couch with a smile, leaning his head back and staring up a the ceiling. “I feel bad about not saying goodbye to Chris.”

“It’s okay,” Derek laughs. “He’d be more pissed that you woke him up so early. I’ll let him know you had to go.”

“What do you two have planned today?”

“Not much, I have some papers to grade, and I’m letting Chris sleep in as much as he wants. This is the only day a week he gets to wake up late during the off season. What about you?”

“Studying, generally. I feel like that’s all I have time for. Med school is no joke,” Ransom says. His statement is punctuated by the notification that his Uber has arrived, and he’s overcome with a sadness he didn’t expect to feel. He rolls his head to the right to look at Derek, and his smile looks a little sad too. He sits over and leans over to cup Derek’s cheek, looking in his eyes a moment before kissing him.

“If I’m sad to be leaving, and you’re sad that I’m leaving, that means we’re going to see each other again, right?” Justin whispers against Derek’s lips, and feels him smile.

“Yeah, I think I could be into that.”

They kiss sweetly and are interrupted by his Uber driver calling him. He kisses Derek again and makes him promise to pass it along to Chris, smiling and waving on his way out of the door. It’s not until he’s nearly home that he realizes that he didn’t get either of their numbers. He’s sure he can find Chris online, and hopes he’s not misreading the morning he and Derek spent together. He feels like he’s been waiting a long time for them to come around, and he finds it strange how heavily that weighs on him as he heads home to see his boyfriend.

Some people are in your life for a moment, and some are in for a lifetime. He guesses he’ll figure out which ones they are soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* holy cow these boys are hot as hell! Title is based off the song Stay by Mac Miller, particularly the line:
> 
> "When you walk into the room (ooh ooh)/all i think about is what I wanna do to you"
> 
> listen it to it, it fits them, and it's hot as hell.
> 
> as always, leaveeeee me a comment im lonely as hell, and come visit me on [tumblr!](https://oluranurse.tumblr.com)


End file.
